welcome to creepyvale
by Kevin the hedgeus
Summary: New town, new friends, new adventures, new family, and a new love. These are all the things Phineas has to go through as he adapts to his new life in the realm of creepy pastas. (PhineasxCupecakes) slight Phinabella.


**Hello my hedgehogs and Pegasi, Kevin the Hedgeus here with a new story, 'Welcome the Creepyvale' this is my first creepy pasta fic so don't flame. I'm not very familiar with a lot of creepy pastas, so don't expect everyone to get featured, as this has my favorite ones. This is not a crossover, as it doesn't focus on any specific creepy pastas. So enjoy, o and I own nothing.**

A 14 year old Phineas, Danville's most optimistic and creative inventor was sitting under the tree in his backyard, alone. A suitcase packed with clothes was to the side of him. He sighed, not very happy of what's to come. At the sound of a bus horn, he got up and walked to the front yard. On his way he tripped, only for a black tentacle like thing to shoot out from his back and catch the luggage. He picked himself back up, his tentacle sunk back into his back, somehow not ripping his shirt in the slightest, and walked out of his house. When he got out he saw the bus. It was a mix of a dark crimson and black. Phineas walked onto the bus and took a seat in an empty chair. There was only one other passenger besides the driver. The driver was in a dirty and slightly bloody worker men's suit with a red tie. His neck looked distorted and snapped, but his head still stood. On his name tag was the name 'Crooked Man'. Phineas didn't pay much mind, as he knew he would see much weirder. He looked over to the other passenger, but the person was wearing a dark pink hoodie, so he couldn't see the person, but it was obvious it was a girl. She looked about Phineas' age from her size. As the bus rode off, Phineas looked out the window and sighed. He was leaving home, he was leaving Danville for who knows how long. He didn't want to leave, but he had not say in the matter. His mother, Linda told him he had to go live with his biological dad for a while to, well she gave no clear reason, but it had to do with his 'powers'. He was leaving everyone he knew and loved. Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella. Phineas blushed slightly, he always had a small crush on her, not that he would admit it. He knew she liked him too, anyone with eyes could see it, but he didn't say anything, he didn't want to ruin their friendship. And the worst part was no one but his mother knew he was leaving. She said she would tell them later, as to make sure they couldn't stop him from going. Phineas sighed again and looked out to the city fading into the horizon.

"Goodbye Danville, it was fun." Phineas murmured, this wasn't like him, but he couldn't help but be sad.

"Hey, you ok?" A feminine voice asked from behind him. Phineas turned to see her, and had to keep a blush from appearing on his face. The girl with the hoodie was the one who said it, but see had her hood down to see him. She had Pink, poufy, looking hair that went down to the middle her back, a little bit of short, curly hair sat in front of her left eye. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean, while her skin was pale. She was very pretty to Phineas, and vice versa as she thought he was cute. Phineas barely kept himself from blushing as he answered her.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just miss my family and friends." He stated. The girl moved over to his seat, not that he minded.

"Oo I know how you feel. I miss my friends too." She said with a slight frown.

"What about your family?" Phineas asked curiously.

"Don't have any, my parents died when I was young, so I lived in an orphanage for all my life. I was told yesterday that I had to leave to go to where you're going too because my mom was one of them. Guess that explains my powers. I'm very strong, I can lift cars with my pinkie." She stated. Phineas felt bad for her, she lost all her family. "Luckily, a resident of the town there adopted me so I don't have to live on the streets." She continued with a small laugh and a smile. Phineas couldn't help but smile too. She was a cool girl.

"By the way, what's your name?" Phineas asked.

"O right, my name is Cupcake. What's yours?" She answered.

"The name's Phineas." He told. The two talked the whole ride to their new home. As the bus stopped, the two got their stuff and left. The friends stood at the end of a dirt road that led down a hill to the town. The whole area around them was forest that looked like it went for miles. A sign hung from a tree that said

'**Welcome the Creepyvale'.**

End Prolog. I hope you guys liked it, I liked writing it. I got nothing more to say but review and relax.

~Kevin the hedgeus


End file.
